


What if?

by LadyBardock



Series: Darkness [23]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Harem, Alternate Universe - Library, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Animal Instincts, Forced Relationship, Human Trafficking, M/M, Mpreg, Parent-Child Relationship, Rape, Rutting, sex crazed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBardock/pseuds/LadyBardock
Summary: Bilbo and Kili met in the hands of a slaver trader. They bonded really fast and luck was on their side when they were both sold to one household.Everything seemed perfect until a certain Prince decides Kili would be much more fit to be a slave of pleasure than a translator... However a very dominant King might also have a few words to say about it...





	1. Chapter 1

“What if you were born somewhere else? In a different time and place?” The older omega asked him with a strange smile looking at the stars above them.

“I wouldn’t be me anymore.” Kili replied wittily.

“What if?” The omega repeated.

“If so, I’d like you to be there with me. Without all this.” Kili pointed to the chains.

“Some say dreaming about a better fate is a waste of time... but as long as we have a free will, we still matter.” Bilbo gently spoke.

“What good is a free will, when you’re just a slave...” Kili gently philosophised with him.

“We might not always be slaves.” Bilbo smiled glancing at the beautiful stars. “Once you’re young, you still have a chance.” He spoke confidently.

“A chance?” Kili hissed. “To get fucked and get pregnant.”

“To find an alpha who will give you rights and a comfortable life. Your youth is your fortress.” Bilbo added. “Omegas my age don’t have the same chances anymore.”

“You have way more than most young omegas. You’re smart, and so will be your offspring.” Kili told him.

“Few value intelligence and knowledge.” Bilbo lost his confidence.

“Only fools don’t.” Kili told him gently. “I hope you will be lucky.”

“That’s what I like so much about you. You’re unselfish and unspoilt. Nothing would make me more happy than living in the same house as you.” Bilbo took his hand. The ship gently rocked them to sleep holding on tightly.

\------

When Kili awoke he was alone. Bilbo was somewhere among the many omegas, so Kili swiftly rushed to find him. Sticking together meant a greater chance they would get sold together.

“I was getting worried, why didn’t you wake me?” Kili asked.

“We have almost made port.” Bilbo whispered with worry.

“Foreigners in a foreign land.” Kili whispered.

“We have to face what fate throws at us.” Bilbo mumbled.

“We have to stay close.” Kili insisted.

“We’d better pray.” Bilbo was devastated. “Erebor is not a kingdom of freedom and equality.”

“It could have been worse.” Kili mumbled.

“Only fate knows. And we fools can only pray.” Bilbo sough his strength.

\-------

After debarking, the omega slaves were joined together with chains and led towards the auction house. Only the most beautiful omegas would be auctioned, those meant as servants would be put up with final prices.

“You can read!” One of the guards pointed his finger at Bilbo.

“I can...” Bilbo had a weak voice. “So can he...” He pointed to Kili.

“Do you know Sindarin?” The guard demanded.

Bilbo only had the strength to nod.

“It’s our lucky day...” The man mumbled to his companion and rushed.

“I wonder if that means it’s our lucky day...” Kili whispered to Bilbo watching the two men rush to go somewhere.

“Mahal only knows.” Bilbo whispered to him in fear.

Sometime later one of the men came back, but he looked awfully pleased with himself. Soon the auctions began, but neither Kili nor Bilbo were pushed onto the stage.

“You’re coming with me.” The guard pulled them away from the other omegas from the same transport.

Soon both omegas found themselves in front of a clerk, some information was written down, but it was evident they were sold.

“Get in.” The guard pushed them into a basic carriage. Inside there was another soldier in uniform, but he didn’t say anything to them at all, soon two more omegas were pushed inside and the carriage moved. All four omegas were too scared to even look at each other properly, it was a shock to all of them when it finally stopped and the door opened.

“Get out.” The solider ordered.

When all four stood in the fancy courtyard, Kili was full of bad feelings.

“The new slaves?” The fancy dressed gray haired man asked the solider.

“If good enough they are to serve Balin, if not give them any job you see fit.” The solider added.

“Very well.” The man nodded. “Come with me.” He ordered the omegas.

Bilbo was startled seeing the huge posh corridors, but he held Kili’s hand firmly.

“Take a seat.” The house manager showed them a long table. Soon all four got a sheet of paper.

“This is our standard test form. Answer as many questions as you can.” The man told them. “The best will get a job of privilege.” He didn’t name the job, but the idea of not doing the worst servant job was soothing.

Kili took one last look at Bilbo and saw an encouraging nod, so he focused on the pencil and paper. The first few were easy, but the questions soon became harder and harder. It wasn’t just reading and writing. Languages, general knowledge, specific knowledge. He knew many answers, but as the questions continued he found many he had no idea about.

“Have you finished?” The same man asked. Kili only then realised he was the last one writing. He slowly gave him the paper. Soon they were shown into a room, and asked to wait there. A servant brought in some food, so finally they could satisfy their hunger.

“How did it go?” Kili asked Bilbo, wary of the other two omegas.

“I’m not certain. I knew many answers, but not all of them.” Bilbo admitted. “What about you?”

“I did my best, but some were very difficult.” Kili whispered back. “I wonder what kind of job they are searching a servant for...”

“Teacher or some kind of clerk.” Bilbo mumbled uncertain.

Kili tried to hide his trembling hands. Those jobs would mean they only needed one...

It took a longer while, but finally the same man showed up.

“Which one of you is Bilbo?” The man asked.

“That’s me...” Bilbo raised his hand slowly.

“Come with me.” He ordered firmly.

Bilbo shot one last desperate glance at Kili and soon he was gone.

\------

“Please sit down.” The man showed him into an office.

Bilbo saw all four forms on the table, the alpha sitting behind the desk was very old. His hair was white, and he looked distinguished.

“Tell me, have you ever worked in a library?” The man asked slowly.

Bilbo’s eyes went alight hearing the job. “I know a lot about the way libraries are organised.” He admitted.

“I hope you will like your new job, our previous librarian will help you get into things, and after a while he will return periodically.” The man explained.

“Can I see it?” Bilbo asked feeling the sudden urge.

“Eager, are we?” The man smiled.

“I love libraries...” Bilbo spoke the truth.

“Come with me.” A pleasant smile appeared on the elder’s face. “This is my favourite library...”

Soon Bilbo found himself in heaven, tall huge bookshelves, tables in the middle. It was majestic, huge and vast. It was like a sea of books on all the walls, a never-ending collection of books.

“You really do like libraries.” The man chuckled. “So I take you want the job?”

“It’s a dream come true.” Bilbo whispered.

“I’m glad you say so.” He smiled gently. “My name is Balin.”

“Bilbo.” Bilbo gently took his hand. “What will happen to the other omegas?” Bilbo suddenly asked.

“I’m not sure yet, it will be discussed.” Balin admitted lightly.

Bilbo clenched his fists and looked down, too scared to make any demands.

“Does any of them concern you?” Balin asked.

Bilbo nodded.

“Would you like one of them to join you here?” Balin asked gently.

“I wouldn’t dare ask too much...” Bilbo was very shy and hesitant. “But he’s very smart and he could be useful in a library this size...”

“Which one?” Balin asked him with a smile.

“Kili.” Bilbo whispered.

“He got second result, so I was wondering about him.” Balin smiled. “I’ll ask them to send him right away. The others will probably go to the offices as well, they scored pretty good, we rarely get omegas with any education.”

“Thank you!” Bilbo tried to find a way to show him what it meant for him and Kili.

“Your hard work will be the best way to thank me.” Balin smiled.

\------

When the man came back and asked Kili to come, at first he thought he would be taken somewhere else. But seeing Bilbo in the huge library was uplifting. Kili couldn’t stop looking around, trying to find books he knew and those he didn’t know.

“Another one in love with books?” Balin asked kindly.

“He’s a keen young one.” Bilbo smiled.

“Good, so that means the library will be in good hands.” Balin told him. “You will have to share quarters, but it’s right next to the library. You are going to be responsible for the order, and your main job is going to be aiding me.”

“That’s a dream come true.” Kili smiled.

“Your friend said exactly the same.” Balin told him. “Follow me, it’s time you both made yourself at home.”

\------

Kili loved it there, the rooms they got were large and comfortable, soon they got clothes symbolising their ranks as well as chains giving them free access to the library.

Meeting the past librarian Ori was also a huge event. The omega was heavily pregnant an evidently very happy, he swiftly began explaining how everything worked and with relief told them how much he was thrilled to have both of them there.

Soon conversations between them, Ori and Balin turned into long philosophical sessions.

“If I had known getting two librarians would bring so much new air into this library I would have done it years ago!” Balin smiled to both of them.

“Had you done that then, we wouldn’t be here.” Kili pointed out. “It would have been someone else. So for our fate it’s better you did not.”

Balin just laughed lightly. “You are right.” He admitted.

“So how did you end up here?” Bilbo asked Ori curiously.

“I was raised here.” Ori smiled. “My brother Dori is the majordomo, you probably met him on your way in. Severe man with gray hair.”

“We have.” Bilbo admitted. 

“I also have another omega brother, but he’s away.” Ori’s smile faded a bit. “Our mom was an advisor to the old King.”

“The King?” Kili asked surprised.

Balin just smiled lightly. “I thought you both realised already. This is not just some library. It’s the Royal Library.”

Both omegas went pale. “Royal Library?” Bilbo was stunned.

“In time you both will have a chance to meet the King or Heir. But as much as they are educated, they do not spend much time here anymore.” Balin spoke gently. “They have me for that. I’m an advisor, so I search information and present it to the King. Sometimes other advisors ask me to look into difficult topics so that’s why I need competent librarians.”


	2. Chapter 2

“What if it’s not the sun that follows the Earth, but the other way...” Bilbo asked as they were laying on a blanket in the main hall in the library, looking out through the glass ceiling. It was dead of night, but together with Balin they decided to watch the starry sky.

“That’s an interesting concept.” Balin admitted.

“I was wondering... what if there are other people out there... Stars have moons, moons have planets...” Kili whispered.

“You’ve read the old Quenya books... People here don’t believe in that.” Balin answered the young omega.

“What if?” Kili asked.

“That means our world is poor, and we have much to discover.” Bilbo answered.

“We don’t have the technology to travel to the stars.” Balin admitted.

“But we might have one day.” Kili whispered.

“We might.” Balin admitted.

Their night session was suddenly interrupted by a soldier walking into the room.

“Master Balin are you here?” The cheerful voice asked turning on the lights.

“I’m here Bofur!” Balin called out.

“What are you doing here in the dead of night?” Bofur asked.

“We were looking at the stars.” Balin smiled lightly. “What brings you here?”

“The old man needs you.” The solider told him.

“I’m on my way!” Balin’s smile died and he rushed to get up. “Lock up the library.” He handed Bilbo the keys.

“Can we stay here a bit longer?” Kili asked with worry.

“Bofur keep an eye on things.” Balin ordered and rushed to the King.

“I’m Bofur!” The man smiled.

“You just came back with the royal court?” Bilbo asked, slowly he was learning the palace and the rules.

“I’m the King’s personal guard.” He flashed a smile.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you!” Bilbo admitted.

“So why were you looking at the stars?” Bofur sat down and asked.

“Turn off the light.” Bilbo pleaded.

Soon they were back to the same position, only now they have to explain to the alpha what the stars really were, why they were shining, and what constellation was located where.

“I never looked at the stars like that...” Bofur laughed. “We often look up, especially at war and wonder where our path will go... if Mahal is watching over us... but I never realised someone described it all, and that people know what’s out there...” Bofur admitted without shame.

“Before you arrived we had just touched upon the topic of other people living on other planets.” Bilbo informed him.

“Now that’s crazy!” Bofur laughed. “If people live there, than where is Mahal?”

“Now that’s a good question...” Kili whispered and continued glancing at the sky.

\-------

Balin rushed to the Royal Quarters and the guards swiftly let him in.

“Dear Friend!” Thorin embraced him. “You have no idea how much ease your presence brings to my mind...”

“What’s going on Thorin?” Balin asked him slowly.

“Our situation has changed, and I need your advice now more than ever...” Thorin pointed to the table and the papers there.

“I’m always here to serve you.” Balin assured him and quickly began browsing the papers.

Balin spent all night reading the documents and with determination he rushed back to the library with a huge pile of letters.

“Kili!” He called.

“Yes Master Balin?” The omega asked.

“You said your father was from Rhun?” Balin asked.

Kili simply nodded.

“Do you understand these letters?” He handed him a few papers.

Kili stared at the strange writing a longer while. “Give me a moment...” He asked and sat down at one of the tables.

“Take your time, there is no one here who is remotely capable of comprehending them.” Balin assured him.

Kili spent the whole day sitting over those letters and finally Bilbo pulled him along to eat some dinner and rest.

“Why do those letters bother you so much?” Bilbo asked him gently passing him a plate in their quarters.

“I should be able to read them...” Kili grimaced. “I know the language well... but yet I cannot read them.”

Bilbo looked at him carefully. “Is it the form of writing, or is it a secret code?” He asked.

“Code?” Kili mumbled.

“Smaug often did that. His spies often coded the letters, the language remained the same, but they applied other writing patterns and script.” Bilbo suggested in whisper. They rarely talked about the time he spent at his previous owner, and Kili never asked. He was the one who took the time and care to nurse Bilbo to health. It was a difficult topic and the scars were still there as proof.

“So it’s like writing Quenya using the Khuzdul alphabet?” Kili tried to make sure.

“Something like that. Sometimes they would use a code... different letters in the place of different ones...” Bilbo told him.

“I’m going to try that.” Kili rushed back to the library.

“Come to sleep sometime today!” Bilbo scolded him but the door already closed.

\------

Kili spent the whole night working diligently, and as dawn stuck the letters were ready. He just finished rewriting his notes when Balin walked in.

“Have you even gone to sleep?” He asked tenderly, the hard-working omega gained his trust really quickly.

“They are finished Master Balin.” Kili passed him the papers.

“Thank you.” Balin smiled with relief. “But Balin is good enough.”

“You’re my Master.” Kili insisted.

“If you insist.” Balin smiled. “You get the day free, go and sleep, I need to read these.”

“Thank you Master...” Kili smiled and rushed back to his room.

\------

Balin carefully read the letters and he felt himself go pale. The details were astonishing. And things were becoming very clear, they had enemies. And those enemies were plotting against their kingdom.

He rushed to Thorin.

“Are you sure the translation is accurate?” Thorin asked. “I thought we didn’t have any translators knowing Rhun.”

“We have now.” Balin smiled. “And I trust him.”

“This is really bad news.” Thorin mumbled reading on.

“It means they are plotting. But notice closely... they do not have a spy in the palace.” Balin pointed out. “All the assumptions are based on general facts, not specific knowledge.”

“But it does mean we have spies in the city.” Thorin was still grim.

“We need Nori back.” Balin told him. “He’s the only one who can infiltrate and who we can trust at the same time.”

“Very well. Send out the orders.” Thorin agreed. “Tell me about this new translator.” He demanded.

“We have two new librarians. Very well educated and skilled.” Balin informed him.

“And they are skilled with languages?” Thorin asked.

“Very much so.” Balin smiled.

“Are you sure you can trust them?” Thorin demanded.

“Fine, I’ll ask Nori, once he’s back...” Balin wasn’t happy, but the King was the King.

\------

“Could you reach that book on the high shelf?” Bilbo asked Kili pointed to the book on the highest shelf.

“Of course!” Kili swiftly jumped onto the ladder and within a moment he had the book in hands. “Why would you want to read about ancient war machines?” He asked still up high on the ladder.

“Balin asked me a few questions recently, and I found my knowledge in the field does not meet the required standards of this job...” Bilbo began mumbling.

Kili giggled and swiftly made it down. “Suit yourself.” He gave him the book. “I’m not planning to study that field.”

“So what are you planning to study?” Bilbo asked.

“More languages...” Kili admitted.

“I’d like that too.” Ori’s voice surprised both of them. “This whole thing... has made me feel... useless...”

“You’re not useless, you’re pregnant!” Bilbo protested. “And soon you will have your hands full with the little one and the duties connected with it...”

Ori sat down heavily and immediately his whole face was showered with tears. “I’m useless and hopeless...” He cried even when both omegas embraced him. “I have no idea about babies...”

“Rest assure we will find a book about that in this never-ending library.” Bilbo’s calm emotionless voice made Ori blink.

“A book?” Ori squeaked.

“A book.” Kili nodded. “There must be some books about that here.”

“You really think so?” Ori mumbled.

“You worked here before... there must be some kind of system of catalogues...” Bilbo told him.

“The librarian before me...” Ori shook his head. “I fear most of this is just ordered by random.”

“But there seem to be categories...” Kili pointed out.

“I tried to make it more clear... But there is no central catalogue.” Ori admitted.

“Seems we have to find a book about nursing a child... and we have to arrange a catalogue.” Bilbo mumbled.

Kili inhaled deeply and glanced around. “We’ve just found a task for a lifetime...”

“A lifetime here... is heaven.” Bilbo brushed his arm and began thinking where to find the book and if he had seen anything like that.

\-------

“What’s going on here?” Balin was stunned to see huge piles of books everywhere. Ori was sitting at a desk and writing something, while the other two omegas were arranging books in some strange order.

“We’re cataloguing the library and rearranging it.” Bilbo told him with a smile and continued carrying books.

“What a tedious task!” Balin was stunned.

“It needed to be done for years now...” Ori admitted.

“We found a few very interesting ones!” Kili smiled and showed Balin to a table.

“We have a copy of “The Dawn of Elves?” Balin was stunned.

“We found many interesting things...” Kili showed him a few books in Rhun.

“Is that a book by Julian Myles?” Balin found another book with a spark in his eyes.

“It is!” Kili nodded eagerly.

“Well I’ll be damned!” Balin smiled and sat down to browse all the books on the table.

After a few hours, Bilbo exclaimed. “I found it!”

“What have you all been searching for so desperately?” Dwalin’s strong voice sounded from the doorway.

“Dwalin, I have it!” Ori smiled taking the book from Bilbo.

“A book about pups?” Dwalin was stunned seeing he title. “Why would you need...” But he stopped seeing the huge shameful blush on Ori’s cheeks. “I bet you will learn a lot from it.” He smiled tenderly to his omega.

“It’s good you’re here!” Balin immediately pulled his brother towards the stacks of books. “We’ve got the brains, but you’ve got the brawns.”

“What?” Dwalin was stunned.

“These books go here!” Balin pointed towards a huge stack.

“Fine...” Dwalin looked carefully at the pile.

\------

The task was endless and tedious, but the more they dug, the more they found. Soon they had a huge collection of books no one expected to find, a mountain of books in many copies, and a few very well organised shelves.

“This will take like another year...” Ori complained. “Do you think that once... once I’ll have my child, I will be able to help?” He asked hesitantly.

“Of course you will! You’re a part of this place, so I wouldn’t imagine you anywhere else.” Balin assured him. “And I bet both Bilbo and Kili will gladly help you with my nephew.” He smiled.

“We would!” Bilbo immediately assured Ori.

“Not to mention this whole painful process will go much faster with you organizing it.” Balin winked at Ori.

“Look what I found! I always wanted to read it!” Kili rushed to them with a new treasure.

“The Dawn of Time?” Balin read the title.

“Mithrandir in 'Restless World' mentions it as the greatest book describing the way the Gods created life!” Kili was jumping. “But I have never been in a library which actually had the book!”

“Let me take a look!” Bilbo reached and began examining the old volume. “It’s actually hand written!” He exclaimed with surprised. “Take a look at the detailed ornaments!”

“Beautiful!” Ori smiled.

“Where should we put it?” Kili asked when they finally were done.

“We should make a special shelf for the rarest and most precious ones.” Balin decided.

“We should, and I know exactly the right spot!” Bilbo smiled and pointed to a shelf difficult to reach up above the doorway.

“Great location!” Kili nodded and pulled the ladder closer to place their first pearl in the crown in its new spot.

\------

“Master Balin!” A loud voice sounded from the doorway.

“Gimli?” Balin smiled. “Do come in boy!” He smiled at the short red haired alpha. “Congratulations!”

“Thank you!” Gimli smiled. “This is my spouse Legolas.” He asked the tall blond omega to come inside.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you!” Balin smiled, and showed them into the library.

“What happened here?” Gimli asked him surprised.

“We’re reorganising.” Balin told him. “This place became a huge mess, so now it’s time to arrange everything according to a more modern model.”

“My husband asked me if he could come and pick some books...” Gimli was all shy all of a sudden, the blond’s face did not change even one bit.

“Of course he may!” Balin told him. “Kili!” He called.

“Coming Master Balin!” Kili rushed from the other side of the library.

“Could you please find out what kind of books Prince Legolas wants to read and try to find something appropriate.” Balin asked.

“Of course Master Balin!” Kili replied officially.

“Good, so I trust I leave him in good hands?” Gimli asked.

“Of course!” Balin assured him. “Has your father returned as well?” He demanded.

“Yes, he has.” Gimli’s voice sounded hollow.

“Show me to him, there are many things we need to discus.” Balin insisted and led Gimli out.

Kili glanced at the tall beautiful omega and suddenly felt just a servant. Just one glance from the blond was intimidating.

“Are there any specific titles that you are seeking?” Kili asked in a shacking voice.

“Your Majesty.” The omega growled.

Kili just looked stunned.

“Are the any specific titles that you are seeking, Your Majesty?” His voice was now low and hollow.

“Have them delivered to my room.” The blond with an aloof face handed him a piece of paper and walked out, his beautiful hair swaying behind him.

“They say he’s an ass because his alpha half sister is going to rule...” Ori whispered to him.

Kili just nodded absentmindedly and rushed to get the books. A thorn was showed into his side, he was just a slave, and no matter how much Balin, Dwalin and Bofur were friendly, he was just a slave.


	3. Chapter 3

After the very busy weeks rearranging the whole library Kili and Bilbo could finally rest. But it was rest only in their minds, they focused on the content of the new books they found.

When the day finally came for Ori, both of his new friends were there for him. Helping to the best of their ability with the tiny omega Olin.

“He’s going to be a cute little one.” Bilbo liked carrying the baby around. Soon Olin had a tiny cradle in one of the cosy alcoves of the library and Ori would spend all day with them.

“The Mirkwood Prince asks for more books.” Bofur’s tired voice meant the prince had another tantrum attack.

“I’ll prepare it all.” Kili swiftly began searching for the right ones, while Bofur sat down with Ori.

“Do you think he’ll come back?” Bofur’s whisper didn’t reach Kili or Bilbo.

“He might...” Ori whispered back and gave him an encouraging smile.

“I’ve got everything!” Kili gave the books to Bofur.

“Thank you....” Bofur nodded. “Our prince asked me to ask if we have a book on ancient war strategies.”

“What did he have in mind?” Ori asked.

“He was talking something about ancient military tactics.” Bofur wasn’t sure.

“I’ll take a look.” Kili nodded.

“Thanks again! If you find it, give it to the guards.” Bofur left them swiftly.

\------

Later in the evening Kili finally found the book he was thinking about. He pulled out two more on more general topics and finally he was ready to deliver them.

“I’m going to sleep, so later just lock up and come home.” Bilbo told him.

“It won’t take long.” Kili nodded and rushed to deliver the books.

He knew the palace well, the last months he visited many places, so now he knew where to go. The part of the palace where their Prince lived was near the King’s quarters.  He saw the King only two times from afar, but he hadn’t met the Prince yet. Not that princes had any interest in meeting the slaves.

He saw the guard Bifur waiting at the door, Bofur’s mute brother visited the library from time to time. The alpha nodded at him, and opened the door to the secure corridor.

Kili saw a few servants finishing their shift, so he swiftly headed towards the main room. He knew most of them, the slaves in the palace were rather open and friendly.

“The Prince is in his room.” One of them whispered to Kili.

“Thank you.” Kili nodded at the friendly slave.

With trembling hands he slowly reached for the door and knocked.

“Come in.” The voice was calm, as if uninterested.

“Your Majesty, I have the books you asked for.” Kili kept his head low.

“Put them on the table next to the door.” The voice had a nice ring to it, and evidently the prince didn’t find it surprising that someone finally delivered the books at such a later hour.

Putting the books down Kili finally raised his head only to realise the Prince was now just a step away from him. He stared into crystal clear blue eyes, just like the King had, but the blond fringe was nothing like the King’s hair.

“I haven’t seen you before...” The voice was calm, but there was also some kind of amusement Kili had no idea how to interpret.

“I’ve been working in the library since March.” Kili mumbled surprised with the question.

“What a waste...” The Prince’s words sounded strange, but the hand touching his face made Kili panic.

The touch was intimate, and Kili felt uncomfortable. But the strong hands weren’t asking, they were demanding. The one thing Kili feared the most, the only thing he had to lose... He was just a slave... and this was his owner. He prayed all his life that it would be something he would give out of his own choosing. And now feeling the strong body over him, he thought of all the training they gave him at the beginning, before they realised he would make a lousy slave of pleasure... They were wrong. It was painful and uncomfortable. The feeling of his womb being ripped in half, the heavy body on him. Nothing about it was nice... It hurt more than when he had to train dancing as punishment for disobedience and he couldn’t walk for five days.

There was a tiny moment when he considered fighting. But then he realised it would only make things worse. He would be punished... killed even... chained to the wall and fucked daily. Away from his new home, the library. Away from the people he considered friends.

When the moment came, and it was over, he felt worse than ever. There was an unsettling feeling in his stomach, and the pain was still there. His insides hurt so much...he felt tears come to his eyes.

As soon as he was free, he swiftly put back on his clothes, and without looking back he was out the door as if someone was chasing him.

\------

“Kili are you okay?” Bilbo knocked on his door in the morning, surprised Kili didn’t get up first.

“I’m not feeling well.” Kili didn’t really lie, but he didn’t tell the truth either.

“I’ll ask the servants to bring you something light for breakfast. Rest for now, and later if you’re still ill, I’ll ask the doctor to come.” Bilbo gently patted his hair. Oin, the palace medic became one of the regular guests they had.

Near noon Kili forced himself to get up, only to realise his underwear was red from blood. Swiftly he washed it in his bathroom and put on a clean pair. Walking hurt, but he had to. The last thing he needed was Bilbo calling the doctor. And everyone realising that he was now worthless...

He spend the rest of the day sitting in the library with Bilbo and Ori fawning over him, they would make fresh tea and bring snacks and books. The tiny Olin would stay in Kili’s lap and no one seemed to mind his indisposition.

\------

Everything eventually went back to normal. At least Kili began feeling safe again. Soon he had more and more duties, mainly with translating and preparing books, but nothing Kili would mind. The library was now a popular place, many came in, many stayed to chat or drink tea. Life took a strange rhythm.

Around the seventh weeks after Kili began noticing the differences.

He was often weak and slept in late. His appetite was going crazy, and he had to limit himself knowing he would otherwise gain weight. No matter how much he cried at night, he knew his life was over. No owner would let him... No owner would let him stay, and for certain he would get punished... and the child killed.

He stopped sleeping at night, all his dreams filled with nightmares. He didn’t want the child, by no means he did not. He never felt the need to have children, but now that he had to face facts... He didn’t want to kill him. No matter the consequences. He knew he would get punished, but at least the child would live...

He began eating very carefully, and wearing extra layers of clothes. He knew he could bandage his body later on. In the harem where he was born omegas often did that, to hide pregnancies and to protect the child.

His secret was burning a hole in his heart, every gesture seemed to be dishonest. He began feeling suspicious towards everyone, even his closest friends. The feeling of being haunted arose in his heart, and it was killing him inside.

It didn’t take long for Bilbo and Ori to voice out loud that something was wrong. No matter how much they asked Kili pretended. He pretended everything was fine. He acted everyday trying to make him seem normal. They didn’t really buy it. But they stopped insisting, giving him more space and more care at the same time.

“The Prince asks for more books.” Bofur brought in the same pile Kili delivered months ago.

Kili just nodded absentmindedly. He put away the books on the right shelves and took a look at the note. “I’ll find them.” He tried to hide the panic from his voice.

“He hasn’t been himself recently...” Bofur whispered to Bilbo.

“We know... but I have no idea what’s wrong...” Bilbo whispered back.

“Send the books when you find the right ones.” Bofur told him. “I have to get going...”

Bilbo watched Kili with worry all day, he didn’t smile, and he was so unlike the cheerful boy he met when he was sold half dead and dying. His friend was causing him lots of sleepless nights, and the crying he could hear didn’t help even one bit.

When Kili was done Bilbo glanced at his pale face.

“If you’re not feeling well, I can deliver them.” Bilbo offered.

“No, I’m fine.” Kili lied, trying to hide his fright from going there again.

As he was walking along the long corridors, he felt his heart beat like crazy. It was like going to hell again, but there was a chance the Prince wouldn’t be there at such an hour.

He knocked on the door, but the calm “Come in.” Proved he was wrong. The Prince was in his room.

Kili walked in. “I brought the books you asked for...”

“Who is this?” A cheerful voice asked. Only then did Kili realise the Prince wasn’t alone. In the corner of his eye he could see a female omega on the bed. Half naked with a lace corset. She was beautiful.

“Just a servant.” The Prince calmly answered. Kili didn’t even look up.

The giggle that came from the female’s mouth was like the sound of a rattlesnake. “Who would want an omega so tall and graceless... I always felt sorry for ugly people who had to be servants...”

“Put the books on the table.” The Prince ignored her remark. That was Kili’s queue to leave, he swiftly put the books there and not looking at both of them he swiftly walked out. Had he looked up, he would have seen the change on the Prince’s face, but he was too stressed to take his time to actually look at the Prince.

Those words hurt even more than the thing the Prince did last time.

When he began growing and he became too tall, he was sent away from the harem, deemed unfit for a slave of pleasure. It was his saving grace, the reason he was sent to be trained as a scholar. He wasn’t ugly. He wasn’t beautiful, but at least he wasn’t worthless.

He didn’t realise he had tears on his face as he rushed by Bilbo and ran to his bedroom.

\-------

“Something is really wrong with Kili.” Balin and Bofur forced Ori and Bilbo to face facts.

“We noticed.” Bilbo admitted. “I’ve tried talking to him...”

“Has Oin seen him?” Bofur suggested.

“I tried, but he says he’s fine.” Ori grimaced.

“He looks pale and weak.” Balin was really concerned.

“Stressed.” Bofur added.

“What can we do?” Ori bit on his lower lip.

Bilbo looked at them seriously. “What if he’s pregnant?” He finally told them.

“What?” Ori looked spooked.

“With whom?” Bofur shot his question.

“Well, that certainly would make things complicated.” Balin spoke quietly. “I’m going to call Oin.”

“If it’s true...” Bilbo asked him slowly. “Are you going to hurt him or the child?”

“I would never.” Balin assured him.

“I’ll try talking to him first.” Bilbo told them and got up.

\-------

Kili left trapped. They were all asking questions, and normally he would be thrilled with their concern and attention. But not now... Especially not when he desperately wanted to hide his problem...

“Kili... I’ve known you three years now...” Bilbo took his hand. “You have to tell me the truth.”

“The truth?” Kili mumbled.

“Are you pregnant?” Bilbo’s questions caused a real breakdown. Kili’s eyes immediately became glassy, and his whole body convulsed with pain. “My dear Boy... I thought you knew you could count on me...” Bilbo embraced him firmly trying to bring comfort. They sat like that, Kili in Bilbo’s arms, crying and sobbing, up to the moment when Balin arrived with Oin.

Bilbo slowly nodded at Balin, and the old alpha motioned the doctor to take a look at the omega.

“I’ll wait in the library.” Balin whispered to Bilbo.

“Let me examine you boy...” Oin gently patted his head. “Let me make sure the baby is healthy...”

But Kili just cried and held onto Bilbo.

“Let him Kili, no one is going to hurt you.” Bilbo assured him.

The doctor with gentle hands undid his servant robe, exposing the carefully bandaged stomach.

“Oh my...” Oin grimaced and gently began unwrapping. When the belly was exposed, it was evident, no further tests were needed. Oin listened to the heart beat of the child, and carefully examined Kili.

“You need to gain more weight.” He told him slowly. “Eat full healthy portions, lots of fish and meat.”

“You shouldn’t wrap the baby like that, you might cause him to be born underweight which is very dangerous, but you also push the baby harder into your insides. Your internal organs might get crushed.” Oin explained. “I will give you vitamins daily.”

Kili listened looking down, his face red and ashamed.

“I understand you don’t want to talk about it...” Oin spoke as gently as possible. “But there is only one thing I need to know.”

Kili tried to avoid his eyes.

“How long is it?” Oin asked the only question he needed.

“Seven months...” Kili’s hollow whisper shocked both of them.

“So long...” Bilbo gently touched the belly. “I’m going to take care of you!” He declared. “I’m going to make sure he eats, so the baby is healthy.”

“Who is the father?” Oin asked gently holding his hand.

But Kili never answered that question. Even when Balin demanded it, even when Ori pleaded. Even when he was coming near the end of pregnancy.

“I won’t punish you... It’s evident you didn’t want all this...” Balin tried talking to him. “Any soldier would get punished for using you... so I assume you’re not in any romantic relationship...” Balin found it hard to find the right words. Bilbo explained to him why Kili was terrified, being raised in a harem these things could be even punish by death if the wrong omega got pregnant with the wrong alpha...

“Will I be able to keep the baby?” Kili’s whisper stunned him.

“Of course you will!” Balin held his hand. “We’re all going to help you and support you. You will not get punish even if you do not name the alpha...” Balin assured him. “Things like this happen, and as much as I would wish for you to find a good alpha to take care of you and love you... a child is nothing to be sad about.”

Kili’s wide startled eyes made him realise the omega expected a different reaction.

“Will I be able to work in the library and come with the baby like Ori?” Kili asked.

“Of course you will!” Balin assured him, and finally he saw a tiny smile on Kili’s lips.

\------

The birth wasn’t easy, but Ori and Oin were there for him. One pushing him forward and the other holding on tightly.

The desperate cry of the baby soon followed Kili’s cries of pain.

“You’ve got a beautiful alpha boy.” Oin told him tenderly as Ori washed the newborn.

Kili stared at the tiny face of the baby.

“He’s beautiful...” He whispered in shock.

“What are you going to call him?” Oin asked with a smile.

“Frerin.” Kili smiled.

“A strong name.” Ori gently placed the baby into his arms. “Don’t worry I’m going to help you with everything. I brought the book.”

“Yeah, I need the book.” Kili nodded with a faint smile.


	4. Chapter 4

For nearly three months Kili stayed mainly in his quarters, feeding, sleeping and washing the baby. When he finally managed to visit the library on a regular basis, all the visitors to the library kept bringing gifts and showing their support.

Bofur, Dwalin and Gimli stood over the cradle with surprise.

“Not even a word.” Gimli growled at both of them.

Dwalin just glared at him. “What we think does not matter. Only what he does and what he thinks matters.”

Bofur glanced at the child again. “The boy deserves more.”

“Maybe he does.” Dwalin grimaced. “But we’ll have to give it to him in his place.”

\------

Olin was fascinated with the second child, and soon it was evident they would have one more.

“Congratulations!” Bilbo held Ori tenderly.

Balin simply had tears in his eyes. “I can’t wait!”

“We’re starting a kindergarten!” Bilbo laughed happily, carrying the tiny Olin in his arms.

“We should find you an alpha!” Ori declared looking at Bilbo. “You’re not getting any younger!”

The older omega just blushed. “I think my time has passed. Being an uncle is enough.”

Tiny Frerin hung on his father’s neck, and observed them with his huge blue eyes. As he grew it was evident he looked nothing like Kili at all, his hair a pale blond and his face way more round and full. They all suspected, they all had theories, but no one decided to speak up. If the father didn’t claim both omega and child, they had no right to impose. All they could do was surround both with care.

\------

“Why are you so grim recently?” Thorin asked Bofur. He had been observing his guard and friend for some time now and the shade on his face grew. He hoped time would heal the wound of losing the pup and his omega going away, but now Bofur seemed depressed.

“Life is just unfair...” Bofur mumbled as a reply. He knew the King all his life, and he also knew Thorin was stubborn.

“Do care elaborate.” Thorin demanded in his alpha tone.

Bofur inhaled deeply. His eyes followed the Prince, sitting in the posh dining room with a beautiful female omega in his lap. His new favourite Alessa was beautiful, but mean and vain, like them all. She probably assumed she won over all the omegas in the harem, but she was just one of many. He knew because it was his job to bring the omegas to the Prince and back to the harem.

“Why would anyone pick a whore over a decent omega and child?” He mumbled under his nose.

“Whores have their uses.” Thorin whispered back. “Especially in rut.”

Bofur just scoffed, his eyes grim and dark.

“Nori will be back soon.” Thorin’s words surprised him.

“You should visit the library more often.” Bofur whispered.

Thorin did not answer, his eyes followed Bofur’s eyes towards the prince. He wouldn’t admit it, but he had different worries when it came to all those harem omegas. He learnt on his own experience, all those harem omegas from his past only wanted his position and fortune. They pretended love and devotion for profit. Only Fili’s father was different, but his death changed the world for Thorin.

\-------

Thorin took Bofur’s advice to heart. The library used to be his favourite place in the palace, but in recent years his duties were slowly becoming a burden. He had planned to push some of them onto Fili, but Fili was in typical youth rut. His focus was on omegas, not on duties. He knew with time it would change, but for now he had to endure.

What surprised him was the chatter. The library used to be quiet, by definition it should be quiet.

“It’s a pleasure to see you Your Majesty!” Ori’s cheerful voice surprised him, the young omega was pregnant again.

“I’m happy to see you’re blooming.” Thorin smiled honestly, he liked the omega since pup and he valued his intelligence and knowledge.

“Thank you!” Ori smiled. “Would you like to see my eldest?”

“I would be honoured.” Thorin admitted.

Soon he found himself in a cosy alcove with a fireplace and an almost two year old omega in his lap. The boy was nothing like Dwalin, he looked like a copy of Nori in fact.

“This is our new librarian Bilbo.” Ori introduced the middle aged omega.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you in person Your Majesty.” The omega bowed but did not dare sit down with them, he rushed to his duties.

“Ori!” Dwalin’s deep voice called out to the omega. “I have no idea what to do...” He complained carrying the small child.

Thorin just reached out thinking it was yet another of their children, but when he held the boy the scent hit him like an axe. It was delicate, but something about him made his heart stop and burst. He looked down, and saw deep blue eyes staring back at him. The golden hair so characteristic. The boy clung to his chest, and inhaled deeply, he looked so peaceful and calm.

“You’re finally here.” Dwalin’s words proved the truth.

“I needed some eye-opening.” Thorin grimaced.

“High time!” Dwalin admitted.

“High time.” Thorin nodded.

Dwalin gently took his own son from Ori, and soon the omega rushed to make tea.

“Ada!” The voice of the boy surprised Thorin, and when he raised his head he saw another omega. Tall, serious and pale. And he easily noticed the terror in his eyes.

“Go to your Daddy!” Thorin gently passed the boy to the omega, who immediately shielded him with his arms. The omega’s wide terrified eyes were still on Thorin.

“Sit down!” Ori pushed the omega at a comfortable armchair. “Your Highness this is Kili, our translator, and his son Frerin.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you both.” Thorin smiled at the omega, trying to ease him down.

“The pleasure is all mine, Your Highness.” Kili whispered in a faint voice.

“I have to thank you for those letters from Rhun.” Thorin told the omega gently. “You did an excellent job.”

“I’m here to serve...” The omega took a submissive position.

It took a long time to gain a tiny bit of the omega’s trust, especially with Frerin. The tiny boy loved his visits, and he loved each present he got, so Thorin showered him with toys and clothes. But most importantly he made sure he had at least an hour a day for him. Nobody named it, but deep inside both he and the boy knew. And every minute they spent together they bonded like a real family. But the more time he spent with them, the more Thorin asked himself, where the fuck was Fili?

\------

Kili saw the note, and he knew what it meant. A list of books. He prepared them hoping one of the guards would take them, but as the end of the day came and no one came to pick them up, he knew he had to deliver them himself.

“Come in.” The calm voice from the door did not prepare him for the sight he saw on entry. The alpha naked and pining from behind a beautiful golden haired female omega. She protested something seeing him, but the alpha shushed her and continued to fuck her.

“Put the books on the table.” He calmly ordered as if there was nothing unusual with the situation. And when Kili left he swore nothing would make him go back there ever again.

\------

The second note came just a month later, and the books waited for nearly two weeks. The pile of books was irritating him beyond measure, so finally Kili gave Frerin to Bilbo, and grabbed the pile.  
The walk was long, but with every step he was getting ready to face him. To see things he didn't want to see, and just do his job. He often wondered how such a darling child could be fathered by such a egotistic person.

He knocked on the door. "Come in." It was like a mockery of him and his child.

The alpha he hated this time was alone, and that was the worst news of all.

"What took you so long with my books?" The alpha demanded.

"I had other duties." Kili mumbled.

"Maybe we should take you from the library and place you somewhere where you'll work more efficiently." The firm sound of the Prince's voice made Kili shiver. The library was his home, and being taken away would be the death of him. He lowered his head wondering why the alpha seemed mad at him. Especially when it was him who should be mad at him, for forcing himself on Kili, for leaving him and not naming their child. The huge anger Kili felt for his son not being named was burning inside his gut.

He raised his head and glared at the Prince, but the blue eyes were also firm and angry.  
"You just pretend to be a good omega... you're just..." The Prince growled.

Kili worst fear came to life as the strong arm pulled him much closer, those blue eyes full of arrogance and strength. There was so much anger in those eyes, no love, no respect, nothing Kili dreamt of in an alpha.

The touch left no doubt what the alpha wanted. His body. Kili wondered why, he wasn't beautiful, he wasn't attractive. He had no idea why the alpha wanted him, he could have any omega...

Kili had no will to protest, so when the strong hands reached for his robe, he didn’t even make a sound.

The alpha held his glare and finally growled with annoyance. As he was being turned around Kili realised this was yet another mockery of him. The same way he was fucking that harem omega from last time. On all fours, like a dog. Kili prayed for it to be over fast, prayed it wouldn’t hurt. And it wasn’t so bad... but deep inside he felt annoyed. This was not what he wanted.

As the strong body was taking him, claiming him the second time, he felt the Price lick his neck and gently nibble. Another way of punishing him. It didn’t hurt at all... but the strange feeling it was causing was even worse than the pain from before.

As soon as it was over the Prince let him go, so Kili did not hesitate, he pulled his clothes back on in record speed and rushed to the door.

The Prince’s hand on the door stopped him. “Come tomorrow evening.” The Prince ordered.

Kili just grimaced and rushed out.

\-----

He didn’t show up, but nothing yet happened. And as days passed, Kili felt fairly safe again. Balin sent him a surprised glare once or twice, but yet nothing happened. He wasn’t beaten or punished. The guards didn’t drag him to the Prince’s chambers.

When the books came back, he simply ignored them, not caring anymore. He wasn’t planning on being a whore for anyone, even his owner. There came a moment when he began wondering about who in fact was his owner, his supervisor was Balin, so that would make Thorin, the King his owner. And the King did not order Kili anything.

Moreover the King was nice. Every day he made time for Frerin, spending time with the boy and reading him books. Often both Olin and Frerin would sit in the Monarch’s lap and listen to fairy tales. The gifts the King would bring showed acceptance, and despite knowing his child was a bastard and would never be named heir, Kili was happy at least one person from the alpha’s family seemed to love his little boy.

\------

“You’re looking pale again...” Bilbo’s voice confirmed to Kili that something was going wrong. And it wasn’t indigestion from dinner...

That night he cried, over the stupid things in life he had no influence on. The alpha claiming him whenever he wanted... and his stupid fertile body...

He knew his father’s omega father gave birth to over ten kids... and it seemed he inherited all that fertility as well.

“So what seems to be troubling you?” Oin’s innocent question made Kili feel stupid.

Kili just looked down at his own trembling hands.

“I’m with child again...” He finally mumbled.

“Again?” Oin asked surprised. “But...” He stopped the indelicate question. “If you needed some contraceptive... it’s too late now... unless you don’t want it...”

Kili’s eyes went wide with that suggestion. “I’d love my child nonetheless... even if I’m just a worthless whore and my children will be unnamed bastards...” He broke down with tears. “There is nothing I can do about it! I can’t force an alpha to accept me and I cannot force him off when he wants to...”

“Kili... Rape is punishable by law here.” Oin gently told him realising the root of the problem. “Name the alpha and the King will see him punished.”

Kili just shook his head still crying.

“I don’t want to kill my child...” Kili sobbed desperately.

“I’ll talk to the King.” Oin told him gently. “And I assure you, no one will ever force you to anything against your will...”

He gave him vitamins and guidelines, and asked Bofur to guide the omega back to Balin with a note.


	5. Chapter 5

Thorin was surprised with the appointment Oin made.

“What brings you here old friend?” He asked pointing to a comfortable chair.

“We have a certain problem.” Oin whispered to him.

“Did something happen?” Thorin felt puzzled.

“You’re going to be... He’s going to have another child.” Oin spoke enigmatically, but in a way Thorin would catch the implication.

Thorin just glared at him, and finally smiled. “A child as smart as Frerin would never be a problem.”

“It becomes a problem when the alpha father does not acknowledge his children, denying them rights to your family name and to their birthright. And it becomes a problem when the omega is forced time after time... and we pretend we don’t notice.” Oin was grim. “Last time he was traumatised and refused to talk about the alpha... but this time he voiced clearly out loud that it wasn’t with his consent.”

Thorin continued staring trying to make sense of the information thrown at him.

“This omega... he was raised in a harem and was taught to submit. For him he’s just a slave... and he will not complain or accuse anyone.” Oin stopped talking. “But as much as you cannot punish your only son... you could at least try to keep the omega and children safe.”

“The omega will be safe.” Thorin decided with ease, thinking of the tiny blond boy he loved so much. He would protect them even from Fili if he had to.

\-------

“You seem to be very busy...” Thorin growled sitting down. Getting Fili alone proved difficult. He was either in the harem, with a harem whore or fucking a harem whore.

Fili just shrugged and smiled. “You know how things go...”

“I don’t.” Thorin grimaced. “This is taking too long.”

“What do you mean?” Fili asked slowly.

“You’re not settling, you haven’t found an omega, and you’re wasting time.” Thorin growled.

“Wasting time?” Fili was irritated.

“In the pace of you fucking whores we should get like a hundred pups by now...” Thorin hissed. “It’s a waste of time.”

“Starting tomorrow morning, at nine am, you’re coming back to my office to work! This Kingdom needs control, it needs a King.” Thorin told him firmly. “You’re taking back all your past duties, and you’ll make time for a few more.”

“More?” Fili was stunned.

“Pick three omegas from the harem you like best and prepare the harem for sale.” Thorin dropped the bomb, his real punishment for Fili.

“What?” Fili was speechless.

“I want to get rid of the harem.” Thorin told him firmly. “You can keep three omegas of your choosing, since fucking omegas is your life priority.”

“It’s not!” Fili tried protesting.

“Lie to someone else...” Thorin grimaced.

Fili went silent. “Three omegas?”

“From the harem.” Thorin stressed that part again.

“What if I want someone else?” Fili asked.

“The harem omegas are for fucking. So I’d really appreciate if you finally learn to keep your hands off my best translator.” Thorin made a firm clear demand.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about...” Fili pretended not to know.

“He has no inclination to seek your company so stop seeking his.” Thorin made his demand clear.

Fili’s eyes were all angry and red, a state Thorin never saw him in before, and for a brief moment he wondered whether Fili had any real interest towards poor Kili. But so far Thorin never saw him show any interest towards the now pregnant again omega, he never visited his only son or attempted to take care of him.

“Did he complain to you?” Fili’s anger was now directed towards the omega.

“He didn’t. He’s the last to complain about anything.” Thorin admitted slowly. “And the more so he is worth protecting.”

“I want him to be one of my three...” Fili growled with insistence.

“Find me another translator who is thoroughly educated, and knows over twenty languages, in his stead.” Thorin made a firm demand. “He is worth more than all whores in our harem, and he does not deserve any ill treatment from you.”

Fili just scoffed and walked out slamming the door.

\-------

The next few days were calm, but considering all the guards got new instructions Thorin did everything possible to assure Kili’s safety and wellbeing.

Fili didn’t show up for four days, but eventually on the fifth he sat down in the office and began doing what Thorin demanded from him. Unwillingly, but Thorin had to keep an eye on him. Last three years were horrible, and as much as Thorin understood it was the coming of age biological issue, he expected way more from Fili. What happened with the poor librarian shook Thorin, and the issue of the two now boys without a proper father was irritating him.

There were only a few things soothing his irritation and preventing from ripping Fili’s head off. The tiny blond boy in his lap, demanding yet another story. And the blond blue eyed librarian who often sat down with them.


	6. Chapter 6

Fili felt as if his life was one big fever. He always considered himself in control, he always said the rut would not affect him. So he thought. But the day he reached the age when it struck he was unprepared for the immense fever he felt. His life was out of control, his mind occupied with only one thing, lust. Everything reduced to the need to breed as many omegas as possible. Those few moments when he was aware of what was going on around him, made him slowly realize something was wrong. 

He stopped reading, he stopped going out. His paths only to the harem and back to the comfort of his own room. He feared that if he went out to people... that he would lose all the respect they used to have for him. That his friends would judge him. He was a monster out of control. And he felt ashamed of what he had become. A useless sex obsessed low creature. 

He stopped seeing a difference between the harem omegas, all of them alike to each other. He used to joke about how they were useless, but now they were the only thing keeping him in line. All of them thrilled and willing to get him. All of them exactly what he needed. 

Or so he thought. 

The day when he ordered Bofur to bring some books something unexpected happened. A servant brought them in. The sudden aroma of a pure omega. Something he had never felt before. It was if a fresh breeze of air to his lungs. He felt entranced the single second he breathed in.

The deep voice when he tried to talk casually struck him even more. He always had a taste for female omegas, so he never even looked in the direction of males. He though they were clumsy and distasteful. His father preferred them, his own omega parent was a male. But that single moment looking at the tall and lean figure, he began wondering about the charm in him. He was beautiful. His face perfectly formed and regular. Eyes almost black and entrancing.

When he came closer the scent hit him even more, but nothing could be compared to the feeling of the firm male body in his arms. All his common sense was gone, the body under him was fascinating. Long endless legs, gentle dark hairs everywhere... The scent, the touch, and the pleasure were more than he ever found in any omega.

But when he let him go something felt wrong. The tears in the omega’s eyes were real, he saw the terror and fear. As the omega ran and Fili realised his bed was now red from blood, he realised he crossed a line he would never uncross again.

The days blended... he was waiting. He had a deep feeling something should happen. Someone should come and punish him... Mahal should strike him down for causing another person so much pain...

Soon everything went back to the normal cycle. Omegas, sex and more sex. He tried to find time and will for books. And sometimes he managed, every page dragging slow his mind unable to focus. In his dreams he would run after the omega. He dreamt of chaining him down in his room and keeping him forever.

As time passed he thought the omega was just a phantom. He had sex with the last few male omegas in the harem, but it wasn’t the male to female difference. It was the wrong person. All of them were the wrong person.

But the day he showed up again, there was one problem. Keena.

Her sniggering voice. Her taunting. Her saying mean things to his omega.

His head bowed low in fear. His eyes full of terror of having to see him again. It broke Fili’s heart. As those fowl words left her lips there was a split second when Fili wanted to kill her.

Then the scent hit him. More powerful and more demanding than before. A pure scent, but with some sweet undertone that immediately made Fili’s knees feel weak. With all his force he had to stop himself from killing her, and from claiming him yet again by force. He wanted him. More than anything, but when the door closed he realised one thing. He had to regain full control over his life.

It was easier said than done. On days when he swore we wouldn’t touch the omegas he woke up again with one or two in his bed.

On days when he tried to send them away, and just read the books he got, his mind ventured towards sex. He found himself masturbating just like a teen, thinking of the one person he wanted.

With time it proved a fiasco. He again spent time with the omegas, sex the only way to vent his frustration.

He had no track of time, all the days blending into a haze.

Seeing him again wasn’t what he wanted it to be. Julita was with him and he was...

Those black eyes didn’t even look at them, and the only chance he got to look at his face properly, he saw anger. Even rage written on the omega’s face. The books dropped on the table and just a few seconds from entering the omega was gone again.

Fili again had a whim to kill the female omega, despite her doing nothing wrong. It was a gut clenching feeling of failure. His chance wasted.

In his head he kept devising strategies... His mind would imagine ways to take the omega... Ways to show him how much Fili became obsessed... The day when he woke up after a very vivid dream of biting down on the omega’s neck and mating him forever, and later snuggling in bed with him holding a huge pregnant belly, made him cry. Cry over what he had become, cry over what he had done to him...

The next time he showed up, his head was low. His whole pose signalled he didn't want to be there, and just the duty he had to perform forced him to come.

Fili knew the words leaving his mouth were full of anger, but when the omega raised his head the menacing shine in those dark eyes taunted him. The last control he had in him was gone, those eyes daring him, making him boil in rage. This omega should submit to him, he should be his... He should... And the idea that he didn't want to be there, that he didn't want to be his, was driving Fili crazy...  
His sanity came back as he saw the omega's tears.

But it was way later, as his seed was flowing down his legs. The view was beautiful... but as soon as he let go the omega rushed to the door, barely putting the clothes on.

“Come tomorrow evening.” He tried to plead. But the omega didn’t answer leaving him with huge doubt if he would ever come back at all...

And he didn’t. The days felt so hollow. He didn’t ask for any omegas... he just locked himself in and sulked. The books on the table were haunting him.

“Could you bring me an omega?” Fili asked Bofur when his old friend brought him his dinner.

“Which one?” Bofur’s disapproval was written all over his face. Fili knew he wasn’t his friend anymore, Bofur knew about all his sins...

“The tall one from the library...” Fili voiced his demand knowing he was crossing a thin red line.

“Never in your fucking dreams.” Bofur slammed the door.

Bofur didn’t come back, instead Dwalin now would bring him food. But his mentor’s eyes were equally cold as Bofur’s and Bifur’s. The mute soldier couldn’t say anything, but his eyes said it all. He crossed a line...

“You seem to be very busy...” Thorin’s visit was surprising to say at least. Ever since his rut began his father avoided him.

Fili just shrugged. “You know how things go...”

“I don’t.” Thorin grimaced. “This is taking too long.”

“What do you mean?” Fili asked slowly.

“You’re not settling, you haven’t found an omega, and you’re wasting time.” Thorin growled.

“Wasting time?” Fili was irritated and cornered.

“In the pace of you fucking whores we should get like a hundred pups by now...” Thorin hissed. “It’s a waste of time.”

“Starting tomorrow morning, at nine am, you’re coming back to my office to work! This Kingdom needs control, it needs a King.” Thorin told him firmly. “You’re taking back all your past duties, and you’ll make time for a few more.”

“More?” Fili was stunned.

“Pick three omegas from the harem you like best and prepare the harem for sale.” Thorin dropped the bomb, his real punishment for Fili.

“What?” Fili was speechless, the idea suffocating but stunning at the same time. He would be free...

“I want to get rid of the harem.” Thorin told him firmly. “You can keep three omegas of your choosing, since fucking omegas is your life priority.”

“It’s not!” Fili tried protesting.

“Lie to someone else...” Thorin grimaced.

Fili went silent. “Three omegas?”

“From the harem.” Thorin stressed that part again.

“What if I want someone else?” Fili asked.

“The harem omegas are for fucking. So I’d really appreciate if you finally learn to keep your hands off my best translator.” Thorin made a firm demand.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about...” Fili pretended not to know.

“He has no inclination to seek your company so stop seeking his.” Thorin made his demand clear.

Fili felt rage like never before. His whole mind shaded with the vision of his omega. He wanted him so desperately, but hearing he couldn’t...

“Did he complain to you?” Fili’s anger was now directed towards the omega.

“He didn’t. He’s the last to complain about anything.” Thorin admitted slowly. “And the more so he is worth protecting.”

“I want him to be one of my three...” Fili growled with insistence.

“Find me another translator who is thoroughly educated, and knows over twenty languages, in his stead.” Thorin made a firm demand. “He is worth more than the whole harem, and he does not deserve any ill treatment from you.”

Fili just blinked hearing about him. He never thought... The thought he was just a servant... someone...

“Not him.” Thorin repeated before leaving.

It took him days to work out what to do. And finally he knew what he had to do. His mind had to be cleared. He had to wash his body of the smell of omegas... Those he didn’t want to smell of anymore...

When he finally made it to the office, Thorin did not say anything he just glanced at him and passed him some documents to read.

“I’m glad you finally came.” Those words were the only thing said.

Fili glanced at the documents and immediately he felt a headache.

It was pure torture. Every single day starting and ending with huge headaches, fights with his own mind, with his own urges.

“What if...” He asked slowly.

“What?” Thorin asked from his desk.

“What if I don’t want three.” Fili mumbled.

“So what do you want?” Thorin asked.

“Just him.” Fili whispered.

“Now that’s a surprising decision...” Thorin admitted. “So you won’t be opposed to getting rid of the whole harem?”

“I won’t.” Fili whispered.

“Do you know how much you hurt him? Are you even aware of all the pain you caused?” Thorin’s words made Fili cringe.

Fili just nodded.

“Since you finally seem to have found some reason in that empty hormone driven head of yours... I will arrange one meeting, and I will personally supervise it.”

“Supervise?” Fili asked surprised.

“You will be able to talk to him, but if you try to hurt him again... I’ll personally kill you for bringing so much shame to my name.” Thorin made him realise the stakes.

“I will try...” Fili tried to assure him.

“Don’t try!” Thorin growled. “Be my son for once and do instead of trying! I know what you’re going through, we all do, but this is taking too long! A few weeks or months are normal! But not almost four years!”

“Four years?” Fili was stunned, he had no idea about the flow of time, his mind in a permanent haze.

“Four years.” Thorin had tears in his eyes. “I lost my son for four years...”

“I’m sorry father...” Fili tried to apologize, but there were no right words to do so. He embraced his father tightly and tried to calm himself down.

“Try to be better. Don’t hurt him anymore...” Thorin pleaded.

“I won’t!” Fili promised.


	7. Chapter 7

Kili’s hands began shaking and the books slipped from his fingers as the King’s words reached him.

“Just one meeting, and I will be there to oversee it. I will make sure you are safe.” Thorin’s words were full of concern.

“What if I don’t want to see him...” Kili whispered.

“I won’t hold that against you.” Thorin admitted. “He hurt you, and he does not deserve pity.”

“So why do you ask me to do something so difficult?” Kili was stunned with his admittance.

“For the two children you already have.” Thorin told him. “You’re a parent yourself... and one day you will have to watch your beloved smart son turn into a mindless sex crazed monster... Mine is finally fighting his condition, and now I pray my support and strength will be enough to keep him from falling back. I’m not asking for much, just one meeting, and I assure you... if he even tries to lay a finger on you in your current state...” Thorin held his breath. “I will stop him.”

Kili blinked taking in the implication, the King would hurt his own child to protect him and the unborn bastard in his womb.

“Think about it.” Thorin told him. “Whatever you decide you will have my full support.”

Kili was even more stunned with his words. “Even if I don’t agree to talk to him?”

“Kili, I thought you realised my intentions. Frerin is going to be the next King, you’re the father of the next King and you shall be treated as such.” Thorin told him a decision he made some time ago.

“But I’m just a slave... he never mated me... and I...” Kili looked down feeling weak.

“You’re not just a slave.” Thorin smiled gently. “You’re extremely smart, and you gave all that potential into the next heir to the throne. You’re carrying another child, who will also be raised to be a Prince. He’s blind not to see how much value you have, and it does not reduce my respect towards you.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty...” Kili bowed his head with respect.

“Thank you for giving me two more reasons to live.” Thorin smiled.

\-------

Fili was thrilled when Thorin said the omega agreed, but the didn’t predict just seeing him and keeping his distance would be so difficult.

Thorin told him to sit in an armchair in one of the conference rooms, and he himself sat down in a chair at the end of the room. Not close enough to overhear, but close enough to keep the omega safe.

When Dwalin guided the omega in, Kili sat in the armchair opposite Fili with fear on his face. Dwalin slowly made his way towards Thorin and sat down next to him to watch them.

Fili saw the huge fear on the omega’s face, he sat as far as possible and he didn’t even try to look him in the eyes. His whole figure was tense, as if he were a cat ready to jump.

“I’m sorry...” He said the only words coming to his mind.

The omega did not even react. He looked away avoiding his eyes.

“If you wanted to apologise, you have. Can I go now?” The omega’s surprising line made Fili inhale deeply.

“Could we talk?” Fili tried pleading.

“About what?” Kili growled annoyed.

“Anything...” Fili mumbled feeling unsure what to say. The gentle aroma coming from the omega was making him feel weak, he wanted to snuggle in with him. Hold him tightly and inhale the scent deep into his lungs.

“So talk.” Kili hissed at him, anger still oozing from his eyes.

“I regret hurting you...” Fili focused on the one topic he had to address. “I wasn’t myself.... The rut... drove me insane. And as much as I know it won’t make up for the things I did... I’d like to try to make it up to you.”

The omega’s eyes showed no emotion. “In what way?” The voice was low and full of anger.

“Name whatever you want... and I’ll do my best to make your wish come true.” Fili quickly assured him.

“There is nothing you can offer.” The omega’s voice was firm and strong.

“Nothing?” Fili mumbled.

“Nothing.” The omega confirmed. “I don’t want anything from you.”

Fili saw huge strength in the omega’s eyes, some kind of determination. There was fear in the background, but the omega was like a cat pushed into the corner and ready to fight his way out at all cost.

“I’m really sorry for everything...” Fili lowered his head. “I’m going to try to make it up to you...”

“Until you get bored and focus on the harem omegas again...” Kili growled. “I’m really not interested, neither in your apologies nor your false intentions.”

“Then why did you agree to this meeting?” Fili asked slowly getting an idea about how hostile the omega was towards him.

“As much as you don’t respect anyone else but yourself... I do respect the King. For some reason he wanted us to meet, so I decided to fulfil his wish.” The words left no doubt the omega did not want to meet with him in fact.

“His wish?” Fili felt himself suddenly lose control, the wave of jealousy leaving a bitter aftertaste in his mouth. “So this meeting was only to fulfil his wish?” He growled in anger.

The omega held his glare.

“Would you prefer to hear a lie? About how much I missed being forced?” Kili grimaced. “Instead I could tell you about how hard it was to sleep being woken up by nightmares every single night... About how much I feared you would chain me and rape me every day...”

Fili felt the anger leave him as soon as he realised it was pain speaking through the omega.

“Tell me.” Fili whispered more gently. “The truth.”

Kili blinked and stared at him, and slowly the words left his mouth. About how much it hurt, how scared he was and how much this all changed him.

“Will you talk with me again?” Fili pleaded in a depressed voice.

Kili looked at him, the alpha did not stop him from voicing out the truth. He listened with his head down and with tears in his eyes. As much as Kili did feel angry, he wanted to believe those tears were real.

“I might.” He got up and slowly walked to the doorway, and soon Dwalin followed him out. Thorin couldn’t help but smile seeing the tears on Fili’s face, maybe this step would be the real thing to shake him out of the stupid hormone ridden trans.

\------

“So why are you getting rid of the harem in the first place?” Fili realised there was something hidden behind his father’s motives.

“I made a promise to someone.” Thorin smile gently.

“Who?” Fili asked suspiciously, immediately envisioning his omega saying how much he respected Thorin.

“There is an omega... He now runs the library... and well...” His father blushed.

His serious, firm and unapproachable father blushing was the last thing Fili expected. “What about him?”

“We’ve been having disputes about several social issues and he said a few things about harems I never realised before... And he made me realise I don’t need a harem, that you shouldn’t spend so much time in the harem, and it’s not fair to the omegas there as well...” Thorin tried to explain.

“So what are you planning to do with them?” Fili had a strange feeling in his gut.

“I’m going to set them free.” Thorin smiled. “Making sure they all find suitable spouses who will respect them.”

“That’s noble of you...” Fili whispered.

“I’m glad you finally see enough reason to know so.” Thorin smiled and passed him a piece of paper.

\------

“What seems to be bothering you Gimli?” Dwalin’s voice broke the chatter at the table. Gimli sat there with his head low and wasn’t joking... He wasn’t himself. They saw the spouse only once, Legolas never joined them and Gimli never explained why, but his friends assumed it was him being aloof and arrogant.

“He miscarried.” Gimli whispered in a grim tone.

They all went silent looking at him carefully.

“Do you want...” Bofur began but dropped the idea, he hadn’t deal with his own loss properly.

“I’ll go and talk to him.” Bilbo’s strong voice sounded even stronger in the grim silence.

“You will?” Gimli looked at him in hope. Legolas was pushed aside from their group due to his own shyness. He was difficult, and he didn’t open easily, he felt out of place in Erebor, and the strange omega and alpha group of friends meeting in the library annoyed him.

“I will.” Bilbo decided. “I know what he feels...”

“You do?” Dwalin asked surprised.

Bilbo just nodded and got up.

“I’ll go with you.” Kili decided. “Ori will you...”

“I’ll stay here.” Bofur took Frerin into his lap.

\------

Gimli showed them the way to his chambers, it was a posh part of the palace, fit for a prince and his spouse.

“Leave us alone with him.” Bilbo gently told him.

Gimli looked unsure, but finally he nodded and rushed back to the library.

“Why are you here?” The hiss from the prince did not leave any doubt he didn’t want them there.

“Let us help...” Bilbo rushed and helped him put on a robe.

“Are you here to make fun how...” Legolas was half taunting and half crying.

“We’re here to cry with you.” Bilbo took his hand.

“Why do you think I want you here?” Legolas hissed.

“Because I know what you’re going through.” Bilbo held his hand firmly.

“How can you...” Legolas was all anger.

“I lost three...” Bilbo spoke from the heart with tears on his face. “All three killed in my womb...”

“Why would anyone want to kill...” Legolas’s face was covered with tears.

“Alphas rarely respect omegas... and a pregnancy of not their will is often... terminated.” Bilbo made him realise. “My owner didn’t want any kids born in his harem... so the children were killed, some in pregnancy, some after birth...” Bilbo was now crying.

“And why are you here?” Legolas gazed at Kili with anger.

Bilbo waved at him. “His tragedy is a bit different...” Bilbo grabbed his hand and forced him to sit on the bed.

He reached for Legolas’s hand and brushed it against Kili’s belly.

“You’re carrying...” Legolas immediately realised and his face was now pure rage.

“With an alpha who does not want him... out of rape...” Bilbo whispered.

Legolas moved his hand as if the belly burnt him, but his eyes were full of terror now.

“I thought it was punishable by law here...” He mumbled.

“Not always...” Kili whispered.

“Don’t you want to get rid of the child?” Legolas hissed. “Surely you must hate him...”

“I do hate him...” Kili mumbled. “But I love my children...” He added.

“I wanted to have a child so badly... two years of waiting...” Legolas was crying. “I’m such a failure...”

“Once you regain your strength a new baby will nestle in your body...” Bilbo held his hand. “We omegas are made strong to endure everything Mahal throws at us...” He held the tall blond omega tenderly. “Life will prevail...”

“May I?” Legolas reached out to Kili.

“Of course.” Kili sat closer, he was bit surprised when the omega embraced him in half and put his head on his tummy. Then he realised what the omegas was doing. Listening to the baby.

He cried more but as both omegas embraced him, he let them give him a bit of comfort.

\-------

The next day Gimli was stunned when Legolas decided to come along. But seeing his omega carefully wrapped in a blanket and resting on the sofa in front of the fireplace soothed his heart. Bilbo kept bringing him tea, and Kili pushed Frerin into his lap. Legolas held the boy with some kind of huge determination.

“Would you meet him today?” Thorin tried not to express his shock seeing Legolas in the library.

Kili looked up to him. “Will you stay and watch over Frerin?”

“You don’t want me there?” The King asked.

“I don’t believe I do.” Kili was anxious but he made his decision.

“Bofur will guide you there.” Thorin decided.

Kili just nodded and rushed to get ready.

As he was giving his last kiss to Frerin, Legolas looked at him carefully.

“You’re hiding the child?” He asked slowly taking in the way the bandages made his belly almost look normal.

“I’m keeping him safe.” Kili whispered.

“I will keep both my eyes on your eldest.” Legolas assured him. Kili just nodded and flashed a shy smile and left.

“Are you sure?” Bofur asked the tenth time as they were walking.

“It’s the only way to make sure.” Kili growled and closed the door leaving the guard behind.

\-------

Waiting was pure torture. Thorin told him to wait, but the uncertainly if the omega would come was killing Fili inside. He just had to see him again... even if Thorin and Dwalin would chaperon the meeting.

He knew the omega could say no. He wouldn’t hold it against him, he was the one to do him wrong. He was the one who fucked up royally and the one who didn’t deserve forgiveness. The pain he caused to the omega was killing him now tenfold, especially after the omega told him what he felt.

After what seemed eternity the door finally opened, but instead of three people he saw only one. His omega. Trembling, shy and with his head low.

“You came.” Those words felt Fili’s lips before he could stop them.

“I came.” The omega replied in simple words.

“Sit down!” Fili asked him. “Would you like some tea?” He proposed pointing to the fresh pot the servants brought some time before.

“With pleasure.” The omega told him, so Fili swiftly prepared the tea.

“Where is my father?” Fili asked surprised as they were drinking tea and Thorin was still nowhere to be seen.

“I asked him to stay at the library.” The omega told him slowly carefully looking at him.

“Why would you...” Fili asked but stopped mid question.

“I made a decision.” Kili told him slowly.

“What kind of a decision?” The alpha was eager to hear and fearful at the same time.

“We can talk.” The omega told him. “And only talk.”

“That’s fine by me!” Fili couldn’t help but smile.

“Good.” The omega nodded. “So what do you want to talk about today?”

“I just wanted to see you.” Fili confessed.

“Why me? Out of all the omegas in the palace and harem, why me?” The omega looked at him firmly.

“I’m not sure why.” The alpha confessed. “I just do.”

“So tomorrow you might not.” The omega growled.

“If it were to pass, it would have passed two years ago...” Fili felt shy in making such a confession.

“Pardon me saying so, but the few times I saw you, you weren’t dying of longing.” Kili pinpointed the problem.

Fili just blushed and looked down. “But I was...” Fili mumbled.

Kili stared at him, surprised the alpha seemed lost and shy. He had many idea about how the meeting might go, but this wasn’t one of them.

“How do you feel about the King’s decision about the harem?” The omega shot a question dictating the conversation.

“I... I agreed to it.” Fili admitted, but the omega’s eyes were cold and he couldn’t read what he was thinking.

“Won’t you miss them?” Kili growled.

“I doubt it.” Fili felt fairly certain.

“I wonder how long it will take... but if you say so.” Kili didn’t want to believe it. In his mind the alpha was still unstable, and for certain unstable emotionally. It was just a question of time when he would seek the company of omegas.

“I’m not interested in other omegas.” Fili could feel the unvoiced question in the air.

“Perhaps.” Kili growled irritated. “Time will tell.”

“Does your presence here alone, mean that you trust me?” Fili asked slowly.

“No.” Kili hissed.

“It was a test...” Fili immediately became depressed. “You think I’m an unstable monster...”

“I wouldn’t use those words.” Kili was grim.

“So what words would you use?” Fili tried to read those dark eyes.

“Rapist. Egotist. Spoiled Prince. An alpha.” Kili told him firmly.

“So you think I’m worthless?” Fili was stunned with the firm judgement.

“You said it yourself.” Kili admitted, eyeing the alpha carefully for any signs of aggression, but so far he just seemed devastated.

“You hate me...” Fili summed up.

“I do.” Kili did not ease the tension, trying to push the alpha to the limit.

“Then why did you come here?” Fili felt tears come up to his eyes.

“As much as I hate you...” Kili tried to find the right words. “I have a reason not to be at war with you.”

“What reason?” Fili was stunned. “You want a comfortable position in the palace? You want to manipulate my father?”

“No.” Kili inhaled deeply and stood up.

To Fili’s horror he came much closer, standing just a foot away. The aroma hit him hard, the tender alluring smell too much for him to bear. It took all his self control not to reach out for the omega.

“Give me your hand.” The omega told him gently, and when Fili did, the trembling gentle long fingers guided his hand towards his stomach.

It took a moment to comprehend, the heavy servant robe masking his body, but when his fingers touched the rounded stomach his head went blank.

“I don’t want or expect anything from you.” The omega’s voice brought him back to reality. “But now that you seem normal, you simply deserve to know.”

Fili’s hand gently brushed the belly, his fingers taking in the bulge and feeling his body. His heart was suddenly filled with a tender feeling, all his hidden emotions and longing brought forward. He wanted a child badly, the last four years a horror for him, the emotional side of not seeding a child was killing him, and now his omega, the only one he wanted, was with child. The scent spoke the truth, it was his. The aroma so tender and heart-warming he should have known the moment he saw him.

His arms firmly embraced the omega and brought him closer, he could feel the omega stop breathing and go stiff, but trying to be as gentle as possible, he put his head on the stomach and listened.

Kili at first wanted to run, but when the alpha put his head on his stomach he realised he was doing the same thing as Legolas before. But when the alpha began crying he was lost for words. He was expecting so many things, the decision to tell him about the child the most difficult he had to make. He was expecting anger and demands to get rid of it. He was expecting jealousy, a typical symptom if an alpha had a difficult and long rut. Some even killed their own children on impulse...

He gently reached for the blond hair, and embraced him accepting his touch, it made him finally feel safe, no matter how illogical that sounded.


	8. Chapter 8

“So how did it go?” Bilbo asked him tenderly. They just finished putting Frerin to bed, and were talking the last time before going to sleep.

“Strange.” Kili had no idea how to call it.

“Do care to elaborate.” Bilbo demanded forcing him to sit down.

“He was calm.” Kili told him.

“Even when you came in alone?” Bilbo asked, but the blank face Kili was making made him worried.

“He cried.” Kili whispered.

“Why?” Bilbo was all surprised as well.

“When I told him about...” Kili’s hand ventured towards his belly.

“That’s good news... Did you tell him about Frerin?” Bilbo asked.

“I had no idea how to...” Kili confessed.

“So one more difficult conversation is ahead of you.” Bilbo was worried again.

“I have no idea how to...” Kili was worried as well. “Frerin is almost three now...”

“You can’t wait any longer, especially that this is your first real chance to talk to him.” Bilbo told him firmly. “You cannot hide him, especially now that the King has huge plans for your son.”

“I know...” Kili lowered his head. “Are you staying the night?”

“I should have known you would notice...” Bilbo blushed and looked down.

“You don’t need to hide things from me. If you’d like to move to his quarters, we will manage fine.” Kili told him gently taking his hand.

“He wants me to... but you’re really important to me. And I love Frerin...” Bilbo smiled gently.

“I want to see you happy for a change, you deserve love.” Kili hugged him. “Don’t worry about us, you’ll see us all day anyway.”

“You really think I could?” Bilbo was unsure.

“You should. If you got such a handsome and powerful alpha... make a territorial claim.” Kili advised.

“Are you planning to take that advice yourself?” Bilbo asked wittily.

“I’m not making a claim on the alpha... I’m making a claim for my children.” Kili made him realise the difference.

“I wish...” Bilbo’s smile faded.

Kili embraced him tightly. “Fate can sometimes surprise us...”

Bilbo gently traced his pregnant belly. “I’m glad I’m at least going to have another nephew to love.”

“Thank you.” Kili kissed his cheek.

“Goodnight.” Bilbo flashed a smile as he bid him goodnight.

“Stay safe.” Kili mumbled.

“I’m always safe with him.” Bilbo whispered and rushed to his alpha.

\-------

Fili’s mind was now obsessed. That’s the only way he could call it. He just kept thinking of the omega and the child. All his anxiety eased down now, and the idea that he was going to have someone to love and spoil was now thrilling him. He dreamt of it... Of course he dreamt the omega would love him, but talking and accepting his presence with the child was already huge progress. He dreamt of holding his pregnant belly close, but as much as the omega would let him touch, no snuggling was welcome.

He would come once a week, and sit with him. They would talk, but sometimes the omega seemed distant and silent. Sometimes the conversation would flow if Fili kept off topics such as the child, them and his past problems. The omega could talk about poetry and history on end, he knew a lot about politics and was really well read. Better than Fili, and Fili could easily admit to that. Some primal side of him was cheering that a smart omega meant a smart child. But he would rather talk about them, their future, their child’s future.

\-------

“What seems to be troubling you?” Thorin asked when the omega sought him out.

“I have no idea how to tell him.” Kili admitted.

“About?” Thorin asked with worry.

“Frerin.” Kili inhaled deeply.

“How did he react to the new baby?” Thorin asked him carefully, he knew what Bilbo told him but Kili’s opinion was most important.

“He’s thrilled.” Kili admitted.

“But you fear the rut could affect...” Thorin knew the same books.

“I can’t fight off an alpha in rage...” Kili looked down.

“I need to think.” Thorin looked out of the window. “Facts are we can’t keep him from him forever, but I’m not going to risk Frerin’s safety either.”

“Thank you.” Kili whispered.

\-------

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Dwalin was full of doubt. He knew just how strong Fili was, he trained with him for years, but Fili in rage... That was something he did not want to see ever in his life.

Frerin was clinging to his grandfather’s neck, it was his first visit to the conference room, so the two year old was curious.

“Are we meeting someone important?” The boy asked shyly, he learnt to speak in record speed, and now getting him to be quiet was difficult. The endless stream of questions from Frerin and Olin were driving everyone insane.

“Yes.” Thorin did not say anything more.

The boy clearly wanted to ask something more, but seeing the focused glare from Dwalin and Thorin made him go suddenly quiet.

“What’s wrong?” Frerin’s question made Thorin look at him carefully.

“I’m going to keep you safe.” Thorin’s arms were holding him tightly. He knew the risks, he read about them before. Many alphas did not accept children if they hadn’t been there during pregnancy and birth. It was nature.

“Safe from what?” The boy demanded.

But then the door opened and Fili came in followed closely by Bofur.

Fili just stood there stunned, looking at Thorin in shock. Frerin’s eyes followed him, focusing on the only person he did not know.

“Do you know who that is?” Thorin asked the boy gently.

Frerin hid in his chest and nodded, his instincts telling him to hide.

Fili watched them with wide eyes. As he made a few steps forward, he could feel Bofur watch him like a hawk. His heart was pounding, both with fury and longing. A scent he smelled many times before, around his omega and his father. A scent that became familiar, but wasn’t at the same time.

Those blue eyes now full of fear, and not curiosity like when he first opened the door. His father was holding him tightly, as if trying to shield the child from him. The boy had his hair and his eyes, and with every step he kept asking himself who gave birth to him. But as the scent was drilling his mind, he knew the answer. It was him. All his instincts telling him it was their child. That day when Keena was so mean towards him... that scent... Fili cringe deep inside thinking how much fear he must have felt back then. Alone, pregnant, scolded... But under the strange heartache he felt seeing the boy, he felt anger beyond anything.

The devil in him kept doubting the child was his, the demon kept demanding he punished he omega for hiding his child. But the logical side of him kept telling him his father knew, his friends knew, and they all protected the child. His son. They kept his son away from him. The omega hid him from him...

As he was walking closer and closer, he saw the boy hide even more into Thorin’s arms. Seeking safety. Fili immediately thought his son should be seeking safety in his arms, not his grandfather’s.

The boy’s arms were shacking, his whole body tense. He didn’t see his own eyes, but the way Thorin was looking at him, and Dwalin was ready to act, was self explanatory. He was in rage, and they feared he would...

He gently touched the boy’s back, and felt him tremble, but the scent was more than words. He was an alpha. The boy was his. And he would never hurt a child of his. No matter what the demon would whisper.

“What’s his name?” Fili gently asked.

“Frerin.” Thorin replied.

“A strong name. Fitting for an alpha.” Fili gently traced the boy’s back. “May I?” He asked trying to be even more gentle, to push down the rage.

“Frer?” Thorin gently asked the boy. “Do you know who this is?”

The boy simply nodded, his face still hidden. “Go to him...” Thorin whispered to him gently. “I’m here.”

Finally after a longer while the boy raised his head looking at Fili carefully. “Please?”

The boy slowly reached out, and Fili without a moment of hesitation took him from his father’s arms.

At first the boy was stiff and frozen, but as Fili gently embraced him, he snuggled into his arms.

“I’m going to keep you safe...” Fili whispered tenderly, his heart bursting for the child.

Thorin watched them carefully, and finally nodded at Dwalin and Bofur to go. He saw the rage go away from Fili’s eyes, and the way he was holding the child, could only be described as loving and tender.

The boy looked up at Fili and blue met blue for the first time. “You look just like me.” The smile on Fili’s lips was warm and welcoming.

“Because you’re my daddy.” The boy answered.

“I am.” Fili answered in simple but truthful words. “I’m going to take good care of you.”

“Are you going to take care of daddy and brother?” The boy asked wisely.

“Of all of you.” Fili assured him.

“Sounds good.” The boy nodded and snuggled into his arms.

“You should come to the library more often.” Thorin smiled and embraced both of them.

“I will.” Fili agreed immediately.

\------

When the alpha walked into the library firmly holding his son, Kili wanted to faint. But without a word Fili walked up to him and still holding their son, he embraced him gently, bringing them three close. That’s all he needed, to know his son was safe. The idea that the alpha accepted the boy, was all Kili ever dreamt of. He didn’t want anything for himself, he didn’t seek fortune and money, he wanted his children safe.

“Can I spend more time with you?” Fili begged the omega.

“Of course you may.” Kili answered and led him towards the alcove where Bilbo was taking care of Olin.

“This is Bilbo.” Kili introduced them. “And Ori and Dwalin’s son, Olin.”

“It’s good to finally meet you.” Bilbo smiled at the alpha, skilfully hiding his surprise and resentment. He knew if Kili and Thorin let the alpha handle the boy, that Frerin was safe.

“I’m Fili.” The alpha smiled, not realising the shock he caused to both omegas.

“Sit down!” Bilbo pointed to the sofa.

Kili saw down right next to the alpha, and just smiled brightly.

“A story?” Frerin asked his dad.

“A story sounds great.” Bilbo passed Fili a book. “We finished on chapter 12.”

\------

Fili spent the whole day with them, holding his child and reading to him. The omega not leaving him alone with Frerin not even for a single moment. He was stunned when the omega asked him to bathe him and put him to sleep, but he knew it was a sign of trust.

It wasn’t as easy as it looked, but Frerin immediately listened if Fili told him to calm down, and soon the boy was dressed and in bed.

“A story?” Frerin demanded yet again.

“A story.” Fili closed his eyes and sat down on the narrow bed next to him. Slowly he heard the voice of his grandfather in his own head, and slowly he found the right words in his own memories. “Durin was a leader beyond any other...”

He saw the omega in the doorway, and he gently moved Frerin’s hair from his face.

“You gave me a beautiful smart son.” Fili smiled admiring the sleeping boy.

“Let’s talk.” Kili asked him to leave to the room and guided him to the common room in the apartment. As they sat down he looked nervous.

“Are you angry?” The omega’s voice was hollow.

“I was, for a moment.” Fili admitted. “If you had told me earlier...”

“You were rut crazed.” The omega growled.

“I wanted a child.” Fili confessed. “That was all I dreamt about from the start...”

The omega was silent, and he looked at him carefully. “Talking about what if, won’t change anything now...”

“I want to be a part of his life... and I want to be with you when our second is born.” Fili pleaded. “Will you let me?”

Kili glared at him, and slowly nodded.

“May I?” Fili reached out to him, and when the omega nodded he embraced his pregnant belly tenderly.

“Will you stay?” Kili asked.

“May I stay?” Fili rasped gently looking into his dark bottomless eyes.

“As a friend.” The omega demanded.

“I just want to hold you...” Fili whispered.

“You haven’t asked yet...” The omega pointed out soundly.

“It’s way too late...” Fili admitted ashamed. “I’m an idiot...”

“I was late with many things too... so just ask.” The omega hissed with a smile on his lips.

“What’s your name?” Fili finally managed to say it out loud.

“I’m Kili.” He smiled at the alpha.

The tender smile that appeared on his face was priceless. “What a beautiful name...” He gently caressed the belly. “Can I really stay?”

“As a friend.” Kili demanded.

“As a friend.” Fili agreed.

\------

When Kili awoke his felt strong hands touching his belly, he was warm and safe. The feeling that he was safe was predominant. Safe like never before.

“Good morning daddy...” The strong hands brushed the belly tenderly.

“Good morning daddy...” Kili whispered back and smiled.

“It certainly is a good morning.” The alpha seemed different, so warm and so kind, Kili could barely believe it.

“I’m sorry to break it to you, but our son gets up really early... and knowing him...” Kili began, but the rapidly opening door startled both of them anyway.

“Daddy it’s time to get up! A new day has begun!” The bright cheerful voice was a real deal breaker.

“Hi Dad!” The boy just smiled and snuggled in with them.

“Hi Son!” Fili replied.

“Are you always going to be here with us?” The boy demanded.

“I want to be.” Fili declared.

“That’s really cool...” The boy whispered with a huge grin. “I love you...”

“I love you too!” Fili replied.

“Can we go to the library now?” The boy decided just after a few minutes.

“Breakfast first...” Kili demanded as he got out of bed.

“Breakfast first, and you need to get dressed.” Fili pulled the boy back to his room.


End file.
